1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a illuminated vehicle bra and more particularly pertains to displaying a message with a illuminated vehicle bra.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicular signaling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicular signaling devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of displaying messages are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,950 to Yamada discloses a display device for automotive mark plate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,354 to Hembrook, Jr. discloses a visual display device for vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,695 to Armbruster discloses an illuminated medallion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,306 to Kinstler discloses an illuminated vehicle sign. U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,377 to Wayne discloses a hood scoop assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a illuminated vehicle bra that displays a message when illuminated.
In this respect, the illuminated vehicle bra according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying a message.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved illuminated vehicle bra which can be used for displaying a message. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.